Los Mercenarios Remaked version
by edgareo
Summary: Versión rehecha de mi fic "Los Mercenarios". Green se une a una banda de mercenarios, ¿que aventuras le depararán en el grupo?


**¿Creian que había muerto o algo así? ¡Pues no! ¡Y os traigo el "rework" de uno de mis fics más antiguos pero a la vez más queridos para mí! Si sois lo suficientemente viejos, quizá os acordeis de él. Si no, tan solo sentaos y disfrutad de esta versión rehecha de "Los Mercenarios". Ahora, unos motivos que explican el porque de este rework.**

**-El fic llevaba parado casi dos años, y muchas cosas se habían "desactualizado"**

**-Corregir fallos de esa época, ya que ese fue uno de mis primeros fics.**  
**-Eliminar toda relación familiar de los mercenarios con personajes canon. Creo que es algo que no me ha terminado mucho de convencer y creo que será mejor así.**  
**-Introducir a un OC nuevo, de cuya aparición se sabrá pronto**

* * *

LOCALIZACIÓN: Manehattan

FECHA: Hace tres meses.

Hora: 22:00 de la noche.

Era una noche tormentosa en Manehattan. Las calles estaban vacías y silenciosas, exceptuando por el ruido de las gotas de la lluvia al caer sobre el suelo y las casas. Una única figura iba trotando despacio por la lluvia, con una mochila en su lomo. Se trataba de un pegaso verde, con la melena rojiza, que iba en busca de algo. La lluvia no le importaba, es más, le ayudaba a relajarse. Estaba muy nervioso por la decisión que iba a tomar esa noche o, que más bien, ya había tomado, y la lluvia hacía que se tranquilizara. Después de un largo trotar, llegó a las afueras de Manehattan, y vio un gran edificio a lo lejos. El pony suspiró, para luego tragar saliva y empezar a caminar hacia la construcción. Al llegar a ella, tocó la puerta suavemente y, tras unos segundos, la puerta se abrió, cual película de terror, haciendo que el pobre se asustase un poco pero, se armó de valor y entró.

De repente, la puerta se cerró de golpe. Entre eso, y que estaba todo oscuro el semental empezó a temblar de miedo. Cuando estaba a punto de golpear la puerta, reclamando ayuda, las luces se encendieron, y una voz caballerosa, pero imponente, le recibía desde dentro.

—Bienvenido a nuestra humilde morada, ¿podemos hacer algo por usted?

Green entonces se fijó en su hablante. Era un unicornio color ocre y melena verde que le observaba desde una especie de mesa que había en la sala. Ahora que se fijaba, la habitación era una especie de recepción, decorada con un toque que le hacía sentirse cómodo. Trassonreírr tímidamente, el pegaso habló.

—B...bueno, v...verás...y...yo venía a...hum...p...por el trabajo...—susurró, mientras jugaba con sus patas delanteras y miraba nerviosamente al unicornio.

—¡Oh! ¿Así que quieres trabajar con nosotros?—preguntó el unicornio, mientras dejaba la mesa y se acercaba al pegaso.

—A...así es…

—¿Sabes que esto no es un juego verdad? Posiblemente, Equestria sea un reino tranquilo y quizás no hagamos tanta falta como "agentes de protección", pero debemos estar preparados en caso de que se nos haga falta de verdad. ¿Está usted dispuesto a correr ese riesgo?—el pegaso asintió, y el unicornio sonrió—¿Donde estan mis modales? Mi nombre es Many Faces, cabeza del grupo de Los Mercenarios—respondió, haciendo una reverencia

—G...Greenshy...—respondió tímidamente, mientras hacía el mismo gesto.

—Necesito que me digas tus cualidades. Ya sabes, si quieres entrar en el grupo, tienes que tener algo que nos pueda servir. Yo por ejemplo, soy un experto en las artes mágicas del engaño y la invisibilidad. Soy también un actor excelente y me manejo con las pistolas y los cuchillos, si es necesario.

—B...bueno...y...yo construyo cosas...y...ehm...manejo decentemente la escopeta…

—Así que eres un ingeniero, ¿eh?

—A...algo así…

—¡Bien, bien! ¡Nos puedes ser de ayuda! Pero antes que nada, todo buen mercenario necesita conocer bien a sus camaradas, así que, si no te importa, vayamos a presentarte, ¿vale?-respondió, semi abrazando a Greenshy, y haciendo que este se pusiera más nervioso, logrando asentir con dificultad—¡perfecto entonces! ¡Sígueme!—ordenó Many Faces, mientras avanzaba por un pasillo al que Greenshy, tras respirar hondo, también se encamino, imaginando a la clase de compañeros que tendría...


End file.
